You And I
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Oh Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika cintanya akan mengambang diantara dua hati yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia tinggalkan. Manakah yang akan Sehun pilih nantinya, cinta masa kecilnya atau mantan kekasih yang kembali menawarkan sejuta cinta padanya. / TaoHunHan / HunTao – HunHan – ChanTao / GS / DLDR / AU / Review bila berkenan.


**Sumarry :** Pertemuan kedua yang sebenarnya mereka tidak ingat kapan pertemuan mereka terjadi. Sehun berjanji pada Tao akan kembali lagi. Kembali untuk menemuinya untuk pertemuan yang ketiga dan selanjutnya. Dan setelahnya, apakah Sehun bisa menepati janjinya pada Tao?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU AND I**

(Prolog)

**Pair :** HunTao | **Main Cast : **Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan | **Support Cast :** EXO Member and other

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comport | **Warning :** GS – Crack Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** ?

**Rate :** T semi M

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kangin dan Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Oh itu dengan hati yang sangat senang. Oh Siwon adalah teman lama dari Kangin Huang. Siwon jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul karena sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di Qingdao, dan berhubung bahwa teman lamanya itu tinggal di Qingdao juga, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika mereka mampir, pikir Siwon.

"Wah, Sehun sudah besar ya." Leeteuk memegang pipi kanan anak laki-laki berumur lima tahunan itu dengan gemas membuat si pemilik pipi menggeliat dan mengawaskan tangan Leeteuk.

"Mana Tao? Aku rindu dengan gadis mungilmu itu, Huang." Siwon tersenyum bersahabat menyebabkan lesung pipinya terlihat sempurna.

"Dia ada di kamarnya." Leeteuk menyahuti, pandangannya kembali pada anak kecil yang ada dalam gandengan Heechul, "Kau tidak rindu dengan temanmu itu?" Leeteuk kembali membelai pipi gempil Sehun setelah menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu, "Pergilah temui dia, dia ada di lantai atas."

Sehun mendongak untuk melihat wajah ibunya seperti meminta persetujuan pada wanita cantik itu. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu.

"Pergilah temui dia."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang ibu, Sehun kembali memandang wajah Leeteuk. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk barulah ia mulai melepas gandengannya pada tangan ibunya dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang di tunjuk oleh wanita tadi.

Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu besar bertuliskan Miss Huang, di bawah tulisan besar itu ada tulisan lain yang Sehun tidak tahu artinya; Don't Disturb.

Tidak ingin bersusah-susah mengetuk, Sehun langsung meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya kebawah kemudian mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka. Beruntung pintu itu tidak terkunci, jadi ia bisa masuk tanpa suara. Setelah berada di dalam, Sehun perlahan menutup pintunya tanpa ada suara sama seperti saat dia masuk tadi.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun melihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin berumuran sama dengannya sedang menyoret-nyoret kertas di depan pintu beranda kamarnya.

Tao belum menyadari jika ada orang lain selain dirinya yang ada di dalam kamar itu, ia masih saja asik dengan pensil warnanya menggambar bunga.

Tap

Sehun berdiri tepat di depan Tao yang masih saja menunduk menghayati aktivitasnya. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menegur, Sehun hanya diam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jaket tebal miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah Tao sadar saat melihat ujung sepatu Sehun dari balik poni datarnya. Tao menghentikan kerjanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah anak laki-laki yang sedang cemberut sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kau mau lukis juga?" Tao tersenyum lembut dan langsung menarik Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya. Ia memberi beberapa pensil beserta dengan buku gambar.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menuruti Tao. Ia mengikuti apa yang di kerjakan oleh Tao. Hingga hampir satu jam lamanya mereka melakukan itu tanpa ada suara selain pertanyaan-pertanyaan Tao yang hanya di sambut oleh gumaman oleh Sehun.

"Hahahaha.. " Tao tertawa lepas saat melihat hasil lukisan Sehun. Selama hampir satu jam mereka melukis ternyata Sehun hanya dapat menyelesaikan sebuah gambar segitiga yang di dalamnya ada gambar-gambar lain seperti kubus, persegi panjang, lingkaran, jajar genjang dan entah apa lagi, Tao tidak tahu.

"Kenapa?" ujar Sehun heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa haha.. " setelah menjawab Sehun, Tao kembali tertawa.

Wajah lucu Tao saat tertawa mau tidak mau juga menimbulkan kelucuan tersendiri untuk Sehun, "Kenapa? Lukisanku jelek, ya?" meski bertanya tapi Sehun tetap tertawa ringan.

Tao hanya menggeleng dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Ia menarik lukisan Sehun, "Ini bagus, aku akan menyimpannya."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sehun mengikuti tubuh Tao dengan matanya, Tao bergerak lincah berlari kesana kemari untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya. Walaupun masih berumur lima tahun, ternyata Leeteuk telah mengajarkan anaknya arti dari kerapian.

Setelah selesai, barulah Tao kembali duduk di depan Sehun, "Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa di kamarku?" tanya Tao.

Sehun cemberut lagi, jadi selama tadi dia tidak mengenal Sehun dan malah langsung mengajaknya melukis. Tapi meski demikian, Sehun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Tao, "Kami baru saja sampai di Qingdao dan Ayah langsung membawa kami kesini."

Tao mengangguk-angguk, "Ayahmu pasti berteman dengan Ayahku."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya menebak."

Mendengar jawaban Tao, Sehun berdecak kesal. Sudah jelas-jelas dia mengatakan 'pasti' dalam kalimatnya tadi dan ia malah bilang jika itu hanya tebakan. Idiot, pikir Sehun.

"Berapa lama kalian disini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Besok apakah kau mau menemaniku melukis lagi?"

Sehun menatap wajah Tao, wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman-senyuman kegembiraan, "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat membuat senyum Tao luntur berganti dengan bibir cemberut. Melihat ekspresi Tao, Sehun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku akan minta ijin dulu pada Ibu." Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat Sehun melihat Tao kembali tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya Sehun selalu bermain denga Tao. Ke akraban mereka di hari kedua membuat Tao tidak mau lepas dari Sehun, bahkan ia meminta ibunya agar memperbolehkan Sehun untuk tidur dengannya. Dan jadilah selama hampir sebulan penuh Sehun tidur bersama Tao hingga Ayahnya menyelesaikan urusan Kantornya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. jangan bawa dia." gadis mungil itu menangis sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi kaki Sehun. Ia bersimpuh dengan linangan air mata.

"Dia harus pulang, Tao." sang ibu berujar pelan membelai lembut rambut panjang putrinya.

"Ibumu benar, Tao. Sehun harus pulang." Kini giliran Heechul yang bersuara.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hikz.. jangan bawa dia.. Sehun, bilang pada Ibumu, kalau kau tetap tinggal disini." Tao tetap tidak ingin melepaskan kaki Sehun.

Sehun mendongak melihat ibunya, matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca melihat bagaimana Tao sangat tidak ingin berpisah darinya, "Ibu.. " panggil Sehun seperti meminta persetujuan.

"Kau harus pulang, Sehun."

Sehun cemberut mendengar perkataan ibunya, tapi ibunya benar, ia harus pulang dan melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sempat tertunda satu bulan itu. Sehun melepaskan genggaman pada tangan ibunya. Ia meraih tangan Tao untuk melepaskan kakinya, "Aku bisa jatuh, Tao."

Tao melonggarkan pegangannya tapi tidak melepaskannya. Tapi pegangannya kini berganti karena Sehun memegang tangannya. Sehun jongkok mengikuti Tao, ia menatap mata panda gadis mungil itu dengan pandangan iba, "Aku akan kembali.." ujar Sehun melepas tangan Tao, "Aku janji, aku akan kembali padamu."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tapi tidak berusaha kembali untuk mencekal Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao kemudian menempelkan sekilas bibirnya dengan bibir Tao, kedua wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah masing-masing anaknya, "Aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan menepatinya." Lanjut Sehun, kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti jalan ibunya.

Benarkah dia akan kembali?

Tao berharap janji itu akan Sehun tetapi nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

**A/N : **Pliiiiiissssss,,, bagi yang gak suka pairnya, tolong jangan bash mereka. Apalagi aku. #Plak.


End file.
